


Helluva End

by KrazyKatz117



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: helluvaboss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKatz117/pseuds/KrazyKatz117
Summary: This is a short story about what would happen if god learned of the business practices of I.M.P. The beginning is set in heaven and about god figuring out what to do. The next to parts are set in Imp City and follow the I.M.P crew. This is a hurt/angst story so don't expect a happy ending or for everyone to live.
Kudos: 11





	Helluva End

HELLUVA END  
Heaven, God’s Throne Room  
“Look Joel it really isn’t that hard to understand.” God was seated on a golden white throne. Surrounded by many angels, archangels, and even a few lower beings. One such creature was a small man that hadn’t spent all but two days in purgatory before being called to the almighty. Joel, one of the angels in god’s council looked at his father’s feet and shook his head.  
‘’I know your majesty, but what if this commoner is lying to you?” Joel closed his eyes in fear as he heard god stand up. The feet in front of him stepped to the side as god walked down from the steps of his throne.   
‘’Joel, my loyal subject. Have yee no faith?” Asked god before he chuckled and rolled his many eyes. “If our little friend here was lying I would know, you would know, the archangels would know, hell even jesus would know.’’ God pointed over at his son and jesus looked up from the phone he was playing mobile games on. Jesus was a character and god often felt disappointed by his son.  
‘’What? Oh you need me to, yeah of course!” Jesus stood up and quickly walked over. He looked down at the man from purgatory and a warm smile reached his face. “My loving disciple, let not your heart be clouded by fear. Is what you have told us true, were you slain by an imp?” Jesus took hold of the man’s hands and as he did the man nearly broke down in tears.  
‘’YES lord! It is true, I don’t know why but a strange creature came from a hole in the ground and beat me to death!” The man fell to his knees as he began to sob. “before it came out of the hole there was a pentagram….and its skin was a fiery red!” Jesus looked down at the man and rolled his eyes at the show.   
‘’You will be rewarded for your honesty my servant. Go now in peace.’’ Said Jesus as a few archangels took hold of the man and dragged him away from the throne. The man screamed praises to god and jesus, and once he was out of sight jesus scoffed in annoyance.  
‘’So, does that quell your concerns joel?” Asked God as he walked over to jesus and the others. Joel stood up and even standing he had to crane his neck to see the lords face.   
‘’that works for me….but what of the man? His words could scare others.’’ As Joel spoke jesus laughed and put a hand on his shoulder  
‘’Where do you think Micheal is are taking him?” Jesus put a finger gun to his head and pulled the trigger. ‘’we don’t need to worry about any panic starting. Azreal will have it handled”  
‘’So, how exactly do you plan to kill these imps? Shall I put their souls on the target list for the exterminators?” Joel asked as he looked at jesus and then back to god’s feet.  
‘’No no, we can’t wait that long. These damn imps are racking up a kill count. If any of their targets ended up in heaven it could be very problematic.’’ God put a hand to his chin and thought about the situation. “We need to send a small covert squad in, cut them down and return the book to that stupid prince.’’  
‘’Why not ice the prince as well dad? Cut everything for good.” Jesus looked to his father and shrugged his shoulders.   
‘’Son, we have been over this. The turmoil in hell is at an all-time high. They learn that I’ve sent a hit squad on one of the Ars Goetia and it could unite them. No we just need to take these imps out and send a message to that owl.’’ God nodded his head as he thought of the perfect angels for the job. “It was Gabriel who had the highest kill count right?”   
‘’Yes I do believe his sect of exterminators were the most successful last year.’’ Joel looked down at his phone and pulled up a few statistics on the extermination. “Yeah he did the best with 422 kills.’’  
‘’422?!? Man! that guy takes his job seriously. Yeah bring him up here we are going to send him and a strike team after those….disgusting imps. Grab Azreal and Leroy as well, have them gather a good squad for gabe.” God had a disgusted look on his face as Joel nodded and left the room to look for Gabriel. Jesus went back to his seat beside the throne and began to play more games. God on the other hand took a stroll past his archangels and began to pace back and forth. He wasn’t nervous, but there was a lot of things on his mind. These imps were trouble and he needed them dead and with their very souls on the kill list it would only be a matter of time.

Hell, Imp City  
“Fucking finally, can we leave now?” Loona had her face in her phone and she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but the I.M.P office.  
‘’No Loona! Just because the movie is over doesn’t mean the fun is! After all, the fun is only halfway over when the Voxflix ends, next comes the chilling” Blitzo clapped his hands together and turned off the small tv his associates had been watching. He turned to his workers and when he got a disturbed look from Moxxie he gave the imp a playful wink. It was Fun Friday at the office and Blitzo hadn’t spared any expense. Of course Millie was eating it all up, literally she was on her third bag of popcorn. On the other hand, Loona and Moxxie looked like they would rather be anywhere else. Loona was forced to go no matter what because whether she liked it or not Blitzo did pay the bills. Moxxie couldn’t say no to Millie and so here they were. “We have…..board games!” shouted Blitzo as he grabbed a few games from the table behind them. Millie clapped her hands and smiled encouragingly at her husband but even with that he couldn’t force a smile.  
“Are you kidding me sir?’’ Moxxie rolled his eyes and began to stand up. Moxxie preferred professionalism, and scrabble was the opposite of that. “We are coming into the office tomorrow; I need to go home and get some rest.’’  
‘’Oh come on Mox, it’s scrabble!” Millie wrapped her tail around Moxxie’s hand in an attempt to keep him there. He looked at Millie, took a deep breath, and sat back down. Arms crossed and a frown on his face, finally Moxxie nodded and Bltizo’s face lit up.  
‘’That is more like it. I thought you were going to shit on this party like always. If that had been the case well, I’ll save these for later” Blitzo set a bottle of sleep pills to the side and crossed his arms. His smirk only widened as it became clear Moxxie wasn’t able to go anywhere. The mild-mannered imp just glared at his boss but said nothing else. Happy with his win, Blitzo grabbed the scrabble game and set it on the table as the others turned their chairs to face it. Millie first, followed by Moxxie, and lastly Loona turned her chair to face Moxxie…..without raising her eyes from her phone. She was seeing some weird stuff on Voxstagram, specifically angel sightings. It was strange but hell was a weird place, so she didn’t pay it too much thought.   
‘’So how exactly do you play scrabble?” Asked millie as she sat up on her knees so the little imp could actually see the board. As Millie spoke blitzo took out seven tiles and tossed them to Moxxie. He did the same for Loona but once he turned to Millie he smiled.   
‘’It’s simple Mills, I’m gonna give you seven tiles and you try to make a word on the board. But don’t you fucking try to make a word that isn’t off the starter word!” Blitzo pointed an accusatory finger at the female imp and she raised her hands in surrender.  
‘’Okie dokie! I’ll let you guys go first so I understand it a bit better.’’ As millie spoke Blitzo gave her seven tiles and then created a word at the center of the board. Once he was done he practically fell onto the floor from laughter. Loona glanced at the word and rolled her eyes, Millie giggled and blushed a bit, but Moxxie….he became rather angry.  
‘’Really sir? That is very mature, and I’m fairly sure it is supposed to only be one word.’’ Moxxie crossed his arms and glared at the board. The starter word was clearly a callout to insult Moxxie, the board read ‘Spineless Jackass’ in reference to what one of their previous targets had called him. That had been an interesting day for the business as a whole  
‘’Oh shut the fuck up Mox, the rules are whatever I want them to be.” Blitzo chuckled and looked at him as the group waited for Moxxie to place a word. The imp looked through his tiles and decided on a small word. ‘cat’ was all he could put on the board, and this got a rise out of blitzo. “nice play buddy, a solid three points.’’ Blitzo slapped Moxxie’s back and kept on chuckling.  
‘’Okay sir, thank you for your input. Loona I believe it is your turn.’’ Said Moxxie as he pointed at the taller hellhound. She didn’t look up from her phone or pick up any of her tiles. “Do you want to pass or place a word?” Asked Moxxie as he smacked the table. Loona continued to ignore him and Millie put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “come on loona hurry up!”  
‘’I’m thinking, and if you tell me to hurry again, I will shove these scrabble tiles up your ass.’’ Loona spoke without looking up and she raised a hand to flip the imp off. Again the hellhound saw a weird post on Voxstagram, this time it seemed to be closer to their location. The post was a blurry video, but it looked like an angel flying through the sky. She raised an eyebrow as Blitzo stood up from the table.  
‘’Well you all look like you’re having a blast. I’ll go grab us some drinks. I saw dave just a few minutes ago, that lazy bastard never works early. Buuuutt him being here means he just loaded the vending machines. So it should have all your favorites. Let’s see….loona loves her fruit punch just like her old man, millie….you’re a grape gal, and Moxxie is…..coke ughhhhh.’’ Blitzo rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door to the buildings hallway. “Imagine liking fucking coke, what a complete and utter---‘’ There was a thump against the door and blitzo tilted his head in confusion. “that you out there dave?” Asked Blitzo as he opened the door. An imp’s corpse slid to the floor Infront of him and Blitzo’s eyes widened. “What the fu—‘’ he was cut off as a blade pierced his side and knocked him back into the I.M.Ps small room of business. The other employees were all shocked by the scene. Blitzo clutched his side as black blood dripped all over his clothes. ‘’shit….’’ Muttered the imp as he stumbled away from the entrance. His employees looked on in horror, still shocked by the scene as Blitzo fell to the floor. The black blood soaked the floor as an eerie silence fell upon the I.M.P organization.  
‘’S-sir?” Mumbled Moxxie as he looked down at his boss. It began to dawn on them what was happening as the shock slowly died away.  
‘’what in tarnation!” Shouted Millie as she began to stand from her chair and go to his side. As millie rushed to help her boss the beings who hurt him stepped into the office space. They were tall and slender angels dawned in armor similar to exterminators. Loona was the last to react because she had been looking down at her phone, and her reaction seemed the most cynical. instead of yelling, crying, or even laughing Loona just took a picture of the angels. Once the picture was snapped, she looked down at her adoptive father and anger boiled up inside of her. That anger found a target when the group of angels stepped forward and looked down at the group of demons. In a moment the angels had the small hell made creatures surrounded. The largest and brightest angel crouched down so he was eye level with the group. Millie, who was beside the wounded Blitzo and also the closest to the angels, looked up at the creatures as tears ran down her cheeks. “Why did you do this?!?!” shouted Millie as she held blitzo in her arms.   
‘’Shhh, quiet Mills, you’re yelling in….m-my ear.’’ Whispered Blitzo as he struggled to stay awake. Millie looked back down at her boss and a pained smile reached her face.   
“Sorry boss, I’m like a bull in a china shop.’’ She stroked Blitzo’s face and hushed him so he would save his strength. While she was trying to help him, an angel raised his hands.  
‘’Do not cry my foul creature of the void, your suffering is at an end, for soon you shall be slain by a holy being.’’ The angel known as Gabriel raised his exterminator blade but before he could cut down Millie, shots rang out and he dropped the blade. Moxxie had a pistol in his hand and the barrel had a stream of smoke coming off it. Tears streamed down his eyes and his hand shook as he held the weapon. He never thought he would be face to face with an angel, and he was afraid. His fear was gnawing its way out of him but with Millie on the line he had to push it back down. The imp was still sitting behind the table, the scrabble game in front of him, and he fired the gun again this time till its magazine was empty. The angels beside Gabriel snapped into action but Moxxie’s attack had given both Loona and Millie enough time to come to their senses and they struck first. Loona used her animalistic rage to turn into her true demonic form. She practically doubled in size, and now on all fours, jumped at the angels. Although they were the elite death squad of god himself, an enraged hellhound was strong, stronger than they could handle in close quarters. Not to mention that millie had stood up and turned one of the office desk chairs into a club, using it on the angel closest to her. The angels weren’t ready for imps to fight back with such competence. Gabriel clutched his chest and backed away as another of his crew was nearly ripped in half by Loona. “You dare challenge the lord our god!” shouted Gabriel as he raised his exterminator blade and threw it at Loona. The blade pierced her bicep and she howled in pain. As she went down the other exterminators were able to best both Millie and Moxxie. One grabbed Moxxie while he attempted to reload his pistol and another kicked Millie which knocked her back to the floor. It seemed the fight was over and all the workers of I.M.P were doomed to fade into nothing. “You foul, pathetic, monstrous creatures. I will smite you into nothing….personally.” Gabriel’s voice was dark and malicious. He held out his hand and another angel gave him a blade. Moxxie tried to crawl towards Millie but as he moved an angel stepped on his chest and kept him pinned down.  
‘’Hey gimpy!’’ a voice called out from behind Gabriel and when the angel turned, he was faced with Blitzo. During the fight, the imp had struggled to keep himself alive and reach a group of weapons, specifically grenades. ‘’loona, you are in charge of keeping my horsie safe. I love you.’’ Said Blitzo as he released the handle and pulled the pin on the grenade. Before Gabriel could move the room lit up and everything turned white.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER  
‘’wake up hunny! Come on mox, we need to get outta here!” Moxxie ears rang as he was shook back and forth. He opened his eyes and put a hand to his head. It was pounding and he struggled to remember what had happened. As the room stopped spinning, he was able to make out Loona across the room and Millie standing beside him. His wife was pulling at his arms and trying to pull him up.  
‘’Millie? What happened, was it loona? Oh man did Blitzo prank us?” Asked Moxxie as he was helped up by Millie. When Moxxie looked Millie in the eyes it became clear that something terrible had happened, Moxxie looked back at loona and realized what the hellhound was doing. She was using her unwounded leg to smash an angel’s head beneath her foot. The anger and pain in Loona’s eyes snapped Moxxie back to reality and his eyes widened. “wait….blitzo’’   
‘’Come on Loona! We need to leave!” shouted Millie as she pulled Moxxie towards the door. She grabbed Loona as well and the three ran away from the destroyed office. The grenade had hurt and slowed the angels, and Loona had somehow managed to kill two. But there was still three angels coming after them. The group didn’t make it far before Loona cried out in pain and fell to her knee.   
“Fucker got my leg, I…’’ Loona trailed off as it became clear that she wasn’t going to make it out of this. “…you two go, I’ll….i’ll hold them off.’’  
‘’Loona I—” Millie tried to talk but she choked up and turned away. The bruiser of I.M.P began to run again but Moxxie didn’t move.  
‘’No, get your ass up. I’ll carry you if I have to.” Said Moxxie as he grabbed Loona’s arm and put her weight on his shoulders. The hellhound was nearly twice his size, but he managed to hold her weight and the three made it out of the office and into the street. “Which way?” Asked Moxxie as he looked at his wife and then up at loona. Loona was on her phone, struggling to type out something on social media. Her paw was bloodied and the phone screen cracked, but getting the message out was far to important to fail. As she hit send on her phone glass shattered behind them.   
“wherever we are going we need to get there now!” shouted Loona as the trio began moving again.   
‘’I don’t know about y’all, but I’m so mad I could spit!’’ Millie spoke with an excited anger. This was like nothing she had ever seen before, she wasn’t well kept up with politics and had no idea why angels would attack them. “I reckon our best bet is to run for the hills. If we can just keep moving, we ca---‘’ Millie didn’t get to finish her idea, and there was no sound as black blood splattered against Moxxie and Loona. A blade had been thrown into Millie’s chest and pierced the imps body. It was quick for her, in an instant the light and joy Millie brought…was snuffed out. She fell and as she did everything else faded for Moxxie. He let go of Loona and ran over to his wife. He held her lifeless body in his arms and struggled to even process.   
‘’M-millie, no….no no no. It can’t happen to you. It should be me, why….’’ Moxxie’s breathing began to quicken as he looked down at his wife. The memories, the dreams they had, everything was gone in that one moment. There was no hope, there was nothing. His millie had been taken from him. As Moxxie tried to comprehend what had happened Gabriel stepped out from where he had been. His mask was burnt and half destroyed. The half of his face that could be seen had a wicked smile upon it.   
“Yes, suffer demon. Suffer as you have, and as you will.’’ Gabriel held up his hand to stop his exterminators from killing Loona or the mild-mannered imp. ‘’not….yet, you both deserve to suffer. So I want you to think about your companions, how existence is behind them.’’  
There was no noise still, Moxxie couldn’t hear anything. He just looked down at Millie’s cold face and began to cry. His tears dripped down onto her cheeks, and as they did Moxxie began to sing her song. “Of all the….imps in hell, it’s for you that I fell….Oh Millie.” Moxxie closed her eyes as he sang and in a single motion he grabbed the exterminator blade that was still stabbed in her chest. He ripped it from her and in a stabbing motion lunged at Gabriel, but he was to slow. Gabriel used his long arm to grab the blade and he kicked Moxxie back to the floor. The angel’s booming laughter filled the streets as he looked at the bloodied blade.   
‘’You dare try to taint me with the blood of an imp? No no, your kinds blood only belongs on the tip of my spear.’’ Gabriel swung the blade around and put it to Moxxie’s throat. The imp glanced at Loona who was pinned by the other angels, and with one last look at Millie he closed his eyes and smiled. ‘’yes! Smile you imp, it is time for god’s judgement!” Gabriel raised the blade to decapitate Moxxie. The small imp tensed as he waited for the strike, but it never came. Instead a gunshot rang out and as Moxxie opened his eyes he looked up to see a huge hole in Gabriel’s chest. The angel dropped the blade and stumbled back. Another shot rang out and Gabriel’s shoulder was blown away. He fell to the floor as his angel’s let go of Loona and rushed towards attackers that were behind Moxxie. When he turned to look at what was happening, he was met with a sight unexpected. Unlike his wife, Moxxie was very political so he recognized the three overlords standing before him. Velvet stood before them and used two blades to rip an angel apart when she had the angel on the floor she began to carve a face into its chest. Beside Velvet stood Valentino and he had the only living angel under his boot. He used his cane to smash the exterminator’s skull and in one last shriek it was over.  
‘’Looks like the tip was right, good work velvet darling.’’ Said Valentino as he swung his cane back and forth.  
‘’Sure thing daddy! I know how much you love angels.’’ Said velvet as she jumped up and used the angel’s blood to paint a smiley face on the wall beside them. ‘’You and voxy always go to heaven without me, so I haaaddd to get in on this.’’  
‘’velvet, val, come on. We have work to do.’’ A staticky voice sounded from behind Moxxie and he turned to see the TV overlord Vox standing over Gabriel with a huge high-powered rifle in his hand. “velvet, deal with any social media about this situation. We don’t want god thinking we did this. Val, grab the goods.’’ Valentino nodded and began to tear the pieces of armor off the dead angels. Moxxie and Loona remained on the floor just dumbfounded that they were in the presence of these overlords. Loona was amazed that her plan to alert someone had actually worked. Their thoughts were interrupted as a cough erupted from Gabriel.  
‘’How dare you, do you know what go—‘’ He was cut off as Vox put the gun to his skull and pulled the trigger. In an instant gabriel’s head was red paste on the concrete.  
‘’Loona, are….are you okay?” asked Moxxie as he shook his head and began to calm down. His panic attack and the shock were subsiding. Before Loona could respond Velvet skipped over to them and pointed a knife down at the imp and hellhound.   
‘’What about these two voxy? Should I kill them? Oh I love the fight in a good hellhound. They can be so wild sometimes.” Said Velvet as she tilted her head back and forth. Her sinister smile saw right through Loona and Moxxie, it was clear how powerful she and the other overlords were. Before vox spoke Valentino joined Velvet and looked down at them. His look wasn’t sinister, but more lustful. It made Moxxie quite uncomfortable.  
‘’Hmm I hate to waste goods like this. A traumatized imp and a wounded hellhound? Well cuties like that could fetch a good price back home. Demons could want them vox….i know I do.’’ Valentino winked as the TV demon walked over and pushed both velvet and Valentino away.  
‘’Leave them be, we aren’t killing them, and we aren’t taking them. Now grab these angels gear and get going.’’ Vox glared at the other two overlords and they didn’t try to challenge him. When they were a good distance away vox crouched down so he was on the level of Loona and Moxxie. “I don’t know what you two did to piss off the man upstairs. But it isn’t going to stop, you are both dead. I’m not leaving you alive because I’m nice. If I let val take you then we become a target and if we kill you here, well I refuse to do god’s work.’’ Vox stood up and snapped his fingers. In a few seconds velvet, vox, and Valentino were gone and the two I.M.P employees were left alone.  
‘’Moxxie, I am so sorry….millie” Started Loona as she looked her coworkers corpse. She and Millie hadn’t seen eye to eye, but Loona had seen her as a friend. Moxxie didn’t respond to her, instead he stood up and held his hand out. Loona looked up at him and grabbed hold of the hand he offered. He helped the wounded hellhound up and when she looked at him again his eyes were dark. Any sense of joy or sanity was gone from Moxxie. He knew he was dead, but he wouldn’t go quietly.  
‘’We hurt them, we hurt heaven loona.’’ Moxxie grabbed her arm and looked up at her. “You and I, we will make god hurt.’’  
‘’Moxxie, I am hurting to. Blitzo, he….’’ Loona trailed off as she looked back at the office. “…how are we going to hurt god?”  
‘’Like Vox said, we are dead. So we do what we can with the time we’ve got.’’ An evil smile reached Moxxie’s face as he thought about what they could do. “We use the Grimoire, we go to earth, and we kill as many humans as we can. That is what caused this right? One of our targets went to heaven and told god about us. So we kill as many humans as we can. We cause a panic.” Moxxie began to laugh, it was a strange mix of his panicked state and his calm attitude.  
‘’Moxxie, what about….your views on innocence?” Loona asked with a nervous quiver in her voice. She never thought she’d be afraid of Moxxie, but the way he sounded now. It was crazy.  
‘’That all changed when they killed….Millie.’’ He walked over to his wife and picked her up. Moxxie carried her in his arms and a few tears streamed from his eyes as he began to walk towards the I.M.P office. “Millie was my heaven, they took that away from me. So I will try to take it from them. We cause a panic in the living world and in heaven! We will make them hurt, are you with me loona?” Moxxie stopped and looked back at the hellhound. Moxxie wasn’t going to hide in some hole and wait for his death. He wanted revenge and he was going to get it whether Loona helped or not.  
‘’Why the fuck not.” Loona shrugged her shoulders and limped after Moxxie. Together they were going to rock every plane of existence.


End file.
